


Truth or... {just talk...} Dare...

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Like Don't Read, Evil Queen | Regina Mills Has a Penis, F/F, Falling In Love, Hermione Granger Has a Penis, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Rating May Change, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: {Regina and Narcissa are living in France, and they are best friends since High School, and after becoming teachers, and having their own lives for a few years, they wanted to go on a camping trip…Hermione is Regina´s student, and they are on a Friendship Base, so Regina also invited her, not knowing, that Hermione´s best friend is a woman, who once stole Regina’s car…Everything started, when Regina asked Narcissa to pick up Hermione, and when Emma’s car broke down on the middle of the road…}THIS IS AU AND A GP - STORY, so if you're not comfortable with this... stop reading right now...G!P - Hermione GrangerG!P - Regina Mills
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

_“Hermione, how are you…?“_ Regina wrote, and Hermione answered almost immediately:

_“Fine… I’ve got the new Job in town, I’ve told you about… what’s up?“_ Hermione asked, and Regina invited her for a camping trip, and told her, she could bring a friend, if she would want to.

_“Are you bringing someone?“_

_“Yes… I’ll bring a good friend of mine, and that brings me to my next question. She’s living nearby your place. Would you be okay if she would pick you up?“_

_“Yes of course… where are we going?“_

_“Narcissa, that friend of mine who’ll pick you up, owns a nice small hut nearby Lac d´Aiguebelette, a beautiful lake… and it’s a 5hours drive… so perhaps you should take a book with you… or ten…“_

Hermione mentally rolled her eyes, and told herself, that she was not that bad, before she chose 12 books for their trip…

A week later she waited only a few minutes in front of her house, when a black Ford Mustang stopped, and the window of the driver`s side went open, and a beautiful woman smiled at Hermione, who wanted to stroke through those blond hair, as soon as their eyes met.

,,Hermione Granger, I presume?“

,,Yes…“ Hermione said, while she was thinking: “Don´t let her see my red face…“ because she felt the heat in her face.

,,You can put your bag on the back seats… do you need help?“

Hermione shook her head, and a few seconds later her bag, and herself were in the car.

,,I´m Narcissa by the way… but I guess Regina already told you?“

,,She did… yes… that’s a nice car…“

,,Thank you…“ Narcissa smiled, wrote something on her phone, before she started driving…

_“You could’ve had mention, that she’s damn hot…“_

They didn’t talk for almost two hours, when Hermione finally said: ,,Shit…“

,,Are you alright…?“

,,Yes… erm, my friend’s car broke down… I call Regina, perhaps she could pick her up.“ Narcissa nodded, turned the music down, and turned on her GPS for Hermione, who talked with Regina for a few minutes, before she also talked to that other woman, before she took a deep breath: ,,Alright…“

,,Can she pick up your friend?“

,,Yes, Regina had to turn back, because she had forgotten something, so on her way back, she’ll pick up Emma…“

,,You’re not talking about Emma Swan, do you?“

,,Yes… why…?“

***

,,That’s a fucking joke right?!“ Regina asked, when she approached Emma on a gas station… the blonde looked up at her, and wished she would have asked Hermione only once, who her teacher is, with whom she is on a friendship base.

,,Alright…“ Regina continued. ,,It’s a drive of 3 hours from here, and I’ll take you with me for Hermione. Only for her, so here’s the ground rule: don’t talk to me.“

,,That would be easy…“ Emma muttered, and they walked back to Regina´s car, in which they were spending the next 3 hours in deadly silence…

,,That’s a beautiful place…“ Emma whispered, when they arrived, while Regina muttered the very same, at the same time.

After they realized what just happened, their eyes met, and there was it… that tiny smirk from both of them…

,,Regina…“ Emma started with a sigh, when she was interrupted by an arriving Ford Mustang…

Regina approached the car, and hugged Narcissa and Hermione, as soon as they arrived, and Hermione also hugged Emma, and whispered: ,,You’ve stole her car?“

,,That’s a long story… and besides, it’s five years ago…“ Emma whispered back, and Hermione introduced Emma to Narcissa.

They brought everything into the hut, and Narcissa explained: ,,There’re two bedrooms upstairs, and a big bed for two, over there.“ She pointed at a door, along a short corridor. ,,We have only one bathroom, so… please don’t kill each other…“

,,We only have to hide the cars from Emma.“ Regina said dryly, and Emma rolled her eyes and scratched her nose with her middle finger.

,,Anyway…“ Narcissa continued. ,,Our phones won’t work, but Regina and I have a few bottles of wine, and Schnaps. So… I seriously doubt that we’re getting bored.“

,,And I guess Hermione does have a few books in her bag?“ Regina asked with a wink, and this time it was Hermione who gave her the middle finger… but with a smile, before she chose the sofa as a bed. Narcissa went down the corridor to take the bedroom there, and Regina and Emma went upstairs in total silence.

,,Hermione? Are you sure with the couch? I don’t bite, you know?“ Narcissa asked a bit later, and Hermione, who was already deep in one of her books, looked smilingly at her: ,,I’m fine, thanks… do you think they survive up there?“

,,As long as I don't say anything about the door that connects both rooms, I think they’ll be fine…“ Narcissa sat down, and Hermione lowered her voice, and cleared her throat: ,,Do you know what had happened between them?“

,,Not really… Regina only had told me about a Emma Swan, who had steal her car, five years ago, and parked it in a lake.“

,,Shit…“

,,The shittiest part is actually, that the car was new…“ Narcissa whispered, and they looked upstairs…

***

After three hours of uncomfortable silence, Emma decided to knock at Regina’s door… she knew, they should talk… she knew they can’t spend the next three days in death silence next to each other… but Regina didn’t answered, so Emma went downstairs, to see if Hermione and Narcissa got along with each other. Regina was already downstairs, and Hermione and Narcissa were looking at Emma.

,,And finally also the last one found her way down…“

,,Gina…“ Narcissa hissed, but Emma raised her hand, and said: ,,It’s alright, she can screw herself.“

,,Guys!“ Hermione snapped. ,,Could we please just have three nice days together without the two of you want to kill each other?!“ Emma and Regina leaned back, and she added: ,,Thank you…“

,,Perhaps we should work this out…“ Narcissa started, and they looked at her. ,,Well, you three kinda sorta know each other. But I think it´s good if Regina and Emma also started to know-“

,,No…“ Regina interrupted her, and Emma added: ,,Forget it…“ but Narcissa continued: ,,Guys, you are agreeing in this matter, so why don’t you just try it…?!“

**_tbc..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

,,How long do you two know each other?“ Hermione asked, after Regina and Emma had finally agreed in Narcissa`s game, and after they went upstairs. Narcissa gave Hermione a glass of wine and said: ,,Let me think… we went to High School in Ohio together, afterwards we went to the same college, and then our ways parted, but we stayed in contact over the years… so I would go with: very long. What about you? I mean, she’s your teacher, and I never had seen a friendship like yours between a student and a teacher.“

Hermione blushed a bit, before she muttered: ,,Long Story…“

,,Tell me…“

,,Do you know everything about Regina…?“ Hermione asked, Narcissa nodded, and her eyes widened: ,,Oh… okay… that’s interesting.“

Hermione looked in surprise at her, before she started: ,,It had started at High School…“

***

**A few years before…**

_,,Hermione, are you alright?“ Regina Mills, her teacher for maths asked her during lunch time, after she had noticed, that Hermione was sitting all by herself, and with a book in her hand. Hermione looked up, and nodded: ,,Yeah, sure…“_

_,,Really? Because I’m a bit worried… I’ve noticed that you won’t take a single sports club… I always thought young women would almost die to be a cheer leader, or in the swimming team.“_

_,,Yeah… well… I’m not really interested in those sport arts…“_

_Regina scrutinized her for a few seconds, before she decided to gave only a nod: ,,Alright… but if you need someone to talk, you know where to find me.“_

_Hermione nodded, and agreed… two weeks later she was sitting on the parking space in the rain… she looked up, when a car stopped right in front of her, and the door opened. ,,Get in…“ Regina requested, and Hermione got up, and sat down on the passenger´s seat…_

_,,I think I know what your problem is, Hermione…“ Regina said, when they were sitting in her living room, both a cup of coffee in their hands._

_,,It’s nothing commonly… it’s not like I have a crush, or something like that…“ Hermione whispered, and Regina nodded: ,,I know…“_

_,,A-and it’s not like someone bullied me…“_

_,,I know…“_

_,,With all due respect, but how can you say, you know, when-“_

_,,Because I was also born with a penis, Hermione. And because I recognize the hiding symptoms. I know how it is, to hide something like that. And yes my worst time was also at High School… all the activity possibilities were impossible for me either, because I was afraid someone might see it… I was afraid what would happen, if I find a girl attractive, and that thing down there would react.“_

_Hermione´s eyes filled with tears, and Regina took the cup of coffee out of her hands and just hugged her… she let her sobbing and crying, she whispered, that it really would get better…_

_,,I lied…“ she sobbed a bit later. ,,I had had a crush on a girl… but… after I told her, she…“_

_,,Was it her knee…?“_

_,,Yes… it hurted so much…“_

_Regina didn’t have to say something. She knew that pain… she stroke over Hermione´s back, until she pulled back slowly. ,,Sorry…“_

_,,No, no… you really don’t have to apologize for that…“_

_,,How… I mean…“_

_,,How I managed bullies?“ Regina asked, and after Hermione´s nod, she shrugged her shoulders, and said: ,,I didn’t tell you that, but I punched them…“_

_,,Seriously…?“_

_Regina laughed: ,,Of course… there are many names they can call you, and probably they will call you. The secret is, to stand over those words… you can’t do anything against it, and only because you were born with a penis, doesn’t mean you are less human…“_

__

_Hermione knew Regina was right, but it was a hard way… after her last year of High School, Hermione didn’t know what was worse: her teachers (except for Regina), or the threat she will be kicked from school, if she’ll punch someone again. Regina had always hold her back, if it would have been too much, but she never said something against it. At least not when they had met in private…_

**Back in the cottage...**

***

,,Yeah… I remember those conversations… I’ve told Regina the same once…“ Narcissa said, after Hermione had finished…

,,So… how should we start with your game?“

Narcissa smirked, and asked: ,,Let’s start with an easy one… what’s your favorite book?“

,,So… you know Regina, and ask me something like that?!“

,,Yes…“ Narcissa smirked, and Hermione mumbled something like: ,,There are too many books, I like…“ in her glass of wine…

,,Alright, alright…“ Narcissa laughed, and asked: ,,What is it, you are the most afraid of?“

,,Being alone…“ Hermione said thoughtful, and because Narcissa had thought of something else, like Hermione would be afraid of spiders, or something like that, they fell in silence…

The air between Regina and Emma was as cold as ice, and as tense as the strings of a harp, until Regina sighed: ,,If you could be an animal… what would you be, and why?“

Emma, who was sitting on the floor in Regina´s room, jumped slightly at that question… she had thought of another question from Regina… perhaps something like, whether she could stop breathing… or whether she could stop existing… or whether she could jump out of the window… nearly everything but this…

,,A mouse… I could close the restaurants, by showing myself. But only those I’ve worked in, and whose managers didn’t payed me on a fair base…“

,,So… a waitress had stolen my car…?“ Regina asked, still not looking at Emma.

,,I was drunk… happy?!“

,,No I´m not. I want to know the truth, Ms Swan!“

,,That is the truth!“ Emma yelled back: ,,I was drunk that night! I lost a job that day, I found my girlfriend get fucked by two guys on our sofa, so yes I got drunk, and I wanted to go somewhere people wouldn’t know me, and yes, I’ve stole the first car, I’ve seen! And yes, I’ve parked it nearby a lake and yes I forgot to put the handbrake on…“

Regina looked at her finally, and sighed: ,,So… an overreaction…“

,,Yes… and I can’t do more, then asking you for forgiveness…“ Emma said, looking at Regina. ,,Believe me, if I would have the power to travel back in time, I would do so… and perhaps I would’ve ask you once about your number…“

Regina smiled a bit: ,,I liked that restaurant, and I didn’t come that often, because you were working there… not only because of you…“ she confessed. ,,But you were the best waitress in there… and that’s why I was so angry with you… I was disappointed, that you stole my car of all people…“

Emma nodded in understanding…

,,Can we please stop fighting now…?“

,,We were ignoring each other… but yes…“ Regina smirked a bit, and asked another question, to lighten up the mood: ,,What is it, you are the most afraid of?“

,,Spiders…“

,,Really? A tough woman like you?“

,,Same question, Ms Mills…“

Regina laughed, and said: ,,I’m kind of afraid of the future...“

,,Does not everybody is a bit afraid of the future…?“

**tbc...**


	3. Chapter 3

,,It’s quite quiet up there…“ Hermione noticed after a while, and Narcissa also looked upstairs, before Hermione asked: ,,Can I ask you something personal?“ but before Narcissa could answer, Emma and Regina came downstairs, and Regina said: ,,Cissy, you’ve mentioned something about Schnaps?“

,,What do you have in mind? Because I won’t give you the bottle to kill Emma…“

,,It’s a bit hard to hit her with the bottle, and let it look like an accident.“

,,You guys know, that I’m right here…?“ Emma asked, and Narcissa winked at her, before Regina suggested: ,,I was thinking about a little game…“

,,Which one?“ came from Emma, Narcissa and Hermione, and Regina grinned: ,,How about Truth or Dare, or Truth or Drink? Or… and I would really appreciate to that, we are eating something at first, because I’m starving…“

They were all looking at each other, nodding in agreement…

After having dinner together, they sat down on the Sofa and the floor, Narcissa filled a few shot glasses with Schnaps, and placed the tablet on the table in front of the sofa.

,,Alright… are the rules clear?“ Narcissa asked, Hermione raised her hand, and Regina explained: ,,It’s easy enough. Someone will ask you a question, and either you are giving a truthfully answer, or you take a shot.“

Hermione nodded, and Emma decided to start with the first question: ,,Alright… Narcissa, have you ever done it with your opposite gender in a dream?“

,,Yes…“ Narcissa said smirking, and looked at Hermione: ,,Tell us the stupidest thing you’ve ever done…“

Hermione thought about it for a while, while Regina shoved already a shot glass in her direction, when she finally answered: ,,I’ve had had that teacher in my first year of High School, and at Halloween I’ve met with a few people. We wanted to decorate his house with raw eggs, and toilet paper… afterwards we found out, that it was the wrong house, and that we definitely should have had had look at the mailbox…“

,,Oh my god…“ Regina gasped. ,,You did that?!“

,,Which house was it?“

,,It was the Mayor’s house…“

,,Did you get caught?“ Narcissa asked, but Hermione shook her head: ,,We all were masked, and he was out of town that night…“

They smirked, and Hermione faced Regina: ,,It’s your turn… what was the last text message you sent?“

Regina blushed heavily and took the first shot, before she turned to Emma: ,,What’s the most illegal thing you’ve done, except stealing someone’s car.“

Emma thought about it, before she cleared her throat and also took a shot…

After a while they all had had a few shots, and they decided to change the game… so they placed the empty bottle on the table, Narcissa spun the bottle, and smirked at Emma: ,,Truth or Dare, Em.“

,,Dare…“

,,Pull off your shirt…“ Emma did so, and regina almost choked at that sight… Emma’s body was perfectly trained, and she wanted to touch that perfect abs… she was so lucky, that she was sitting behind the table, so no one could notice the growing bulge in her sweatpants…

,,Dare…“ Regina was ripped out of her thoughts, and looked at Hermione… while Emma asked her to quote one of her favorite poems, with her mouth full with Bertie Bott Beans…

It was surprisingly clear, until Regina decided to tease her a bit, by asking: ,,What? I’m sorry, can you repeat that?“ over and over again. Hermione almost choked and laughed…

,,Regina, Truth or Dare…?“

,,Truth…“

,,Your first crush?“

,,A teacher when I was in High School.“

,,Oh gods, not Anderson…?!“ Narcissa asked, and Regina shook her head: ,,Are you nuts?! No… Richardson. The red hair, who was talking with herself in our last year…“

Narcissa´s jaw dropped: ,,Wow… you know that she tried to flush her cat down the toilet, after the poor thing had died?!“

,,Yes… but I had had a crush on her in our second year, anyway. You can’t tell me, you never had had a crush on someone, and regretted it later.“

,,Is that a question for me, Ms Mills?“

,,It is, Ms Black…“

,,Alright, yes… I’ve had had a crush on Lucius Malfoy, and we were together for three months.“

,,What happened?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa said: ,,He wasn’t really happy when he saw me and another girl snogging, on a party.“

,,Oh… I remember him…“ Regina agreed and nodded: ,,Yes… what happened to Mister Richy Rich?“

,,He had married Mrs Richy Rich, and they are living somewhere in Malibu, I think.“

,,Should I ask…?“ Hermione whispered, but Narcissa shook her head, before they continued: ,,Hermione, your turn…“

,,Dare…“

,,You have to look in Narcissa´s eyes for five minutes, without laughing, or talking.“ Regina suggested, and Hermione and Narcissa faced each other…

Hermione had her little problems during looking in Narcissa´s deep brown eyes, and she demanded herself not to stare at those full red lips… while she was looking in Narcissa´s eyes she was imagining to kiss her… she didn’t know where that come from, but she wanted to touch that woman in front of her…

_“I mean… she can’t be that old… she said, she was with Regina at High School, and Regina is… 34 I think… so she might be 34 as well… or 35… is that her perfume I smell…? Fuck… I’m so glad, that she can’t read minds…“_

Narcissa was almost lost in Hermione´s eyes, and she tried hard not to smile at the young woman in front of her, because if she would smile, she knew she would loose that game… she hated Regina for that one… Hermione was really beautiful, and hot, and she imagined how it would be, to kneel in front of Hermione and sucking her cock…

_“I should have fuck myself before that trip…“_ Narcissa thought, knowing, it wouldn’t had have been enough…

_“I wonder what she’s thinking about… how it would be to touch me? How it would be to fuck me…? I wish I could read minds… I know what she wanted to ask me… perhaps I should just go after what I want…“_

,,Time´s up…“ Regina finally said, and it seemed that Hermione and Narcissa had both held their breath, because the both of them were hard breathing, and Hermione was covering her lap with a pillow, and earned a small smirk from Regina, followed by a wink…

As a kind of Revenge Narcissa gave Regina nearly the same task with Emma…

,,Ten minutes…“

,,What?! I gave you five…“

,,I know…“ Narcissa smirked, and Regina glared at her, and raised her eyebrows: ,,Fine… ten…“ she agreed, before facing Emma…

Perhaps that was the most hardest part of the task… it was not that she couldn’t look in Emma’s eyes, because Emma had stolen her car… no, at least they had talked about it, and for Regina it was done with the talk, and with Emma’s apology… no, it was something else… something that had happened six years ago…

**tbc...**


	4. Chapter 4

While Regina and Emma were staring at each other, Narcissa and Hermione left them alone, went into the kitchen, and Hermione whispered: ,,What happened six years ago…?“

Narcissa leaned in, and whispered in Hermione´s ear: ,,Six years ago, Regina had written me about a young blond waitress… and she told me, that said waitress was really attractive, and she had asked me, if it would be strange to go to a restaurant only because of one single person.“

,,She fell in Love with Emma…?“ Hermione whispered back, enjoying the closeness between them… Narcissa nodded: ,,I think she had had a crush on Emma since she had seen her the very first time… the problem was, that Emma was still in a relationship at this time…“

,,Wow… I never had thought of that…“ Hermione muttered, looking over at the two of them, while she was fumbling something between her fingers, she thought it was her own shirt, until she felt another body stepping closer… she realized that it was Narcissa´s Tanktop, and the older woman had stepped closer to Hermione… their eyes met, and Narcissa smirked at her.

,,You know… the nights are colder here on the lake… and if you’re getting cold… come to me…“ Hermione could only nod, asking herself when her mouth was the last time as dry as a desert like right now…

***

While Regina was looking in Emma’s eyes, she still saw the waitress in front of her, she had had seen the very first time… she remembered that day, and the following days, weeks, months; like it was yesterday… she imagined Emma in that black and white uniform, and tried very hard, not to focus on that perfect butt, in those black trousers, Emma had always had to wear at work…

_“Why haven’t I asked her, what she’s working, or if she’s still a waitress… she could be teaching, too…“_ she thought, imagining how it would be, if those elegant fingers would touch her… she imagined how it would be to stroke through those blond hair…

 _“Stop thinking, Regina…“_ she demanded herself, but her pants were already getting too tight…

Emma always wondered why Regina had had come that often into the restaurant she had had been working in six years ago, but when she was thinking backwards, she just had to smile, because… it was actually nice to see someone coming back that often… of course she had had realized, that Regina had been watching her during her work, and she couldn’t deny, that she kinda sorta liked it, even if she had been in a relationship by that time…

_“She’s really hot… but I’m sure she hears that very often… perhaps every time… I don’t know what tomorrow brings, but… I want her, and that’s what I know for sure…“_ she thought, and imagined to be six years back… the time she had seen Regina almost every time at the same table… imagining how she would have giving her her number, even she was in a relationship…

_“That would have been so wrong… did I fell in Love with her six years ago?! No, that can’t be possible… I was happy with my girlfriend… at least mostly… god ten minutes are a long time… can I kiss her…? I want to touch her… I want to kiss her… what if she don’t want me…?“_

,,Time´s up…“ Narcissa finally said, and they were breathing very hard, and taking a few shots of the last shot glasses of Schnaps…

***

,,Yes…?“ Regina asked, after someone knocked at her door, smiling when Emma opened the door.

,,Come in…“ she said before Emma could even ask..

The blonde entered the room, closed the door, and sat down on the edge of Regina´s bed… she wanted to say something, but she had forgot what she wanted to say, the moment their eyes met… she could’ve talked about Narcissa and Hermione… she could’ve talked about something else… anything else, but she just didn’t know what…

Regina sat up, and placed her hand on Emma’s cheek, whispering: ,,It’s alright…“ before she kissed her… Emma didn’t hesitate to answer the kiss, while her her hand found her way deep in Regina´s brown hair… they laid backwards, deepened the kiss, and moaned in each other´s mouth, while their tongues were dancing around each other´s, the same time as Regina´s hand found her way in Emma’s pants…

***

Hermione stood up a bit later, still hesitatingly, and went to Narcissa´s bedroom, but before she could’ve had knock on the door, she heard Narcissa`s: ,,Come in…“

,,Where did you know it was me?“ she asked, while she closed the door.

,,I had hoped you would take the offer…“ Hermione smirked and laid down next to Narcissa who was reading a book, Hermione had read at least ten times.

,,I like that one…“ she noticed more to herself, but Narcissa held the book between them, so Hermione could also read within…

,,Tell me something about you…“ Narcissa requested a bit later… Hermione was very close at the woman’s body, but she didn’t care… she couldn’t care less, because Narcissa was like her personal heater, and the moment she realized, that she was holding Narcissa`s hand, she also realized… that she didn’t wanted to let go of her…

,,Well… I´m 24, and I´m studying literature…“

,,Why doesn’t that surprise me…?“ Narcissa asked laughingly, what made Hermione also laugh, before she muttered: ,,Bite me…“

,,Right now…?“

,,Yes… wait, what?!“ but Hermione had realized it too late… she already felt a hand on her stomach, wandering lower… she breathed harder, almost begging: ,,Narcissa…“

Her hand stopped, and she kissed Hermione´s cheek, whispering: ,,Just teasing you…“

,,Hate you…“

Narcissa laughed, and kissed Hermione´s cheek again. ,,No you don’t…“

,,Your turn…“

,,Alright… I’m 35, I’m teaching chemistry, and to answer your unspoken question: yes… Regina and I slept once in a while together…“

,,You knew what I wanted to ask?“ Hermione asked, and Narcissa told her: ,,Everyone wants to know that.“

,,Oh… sorry…“

,,It’s alright… what about you? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?“

,,Ex-Girlfriend… but that’s years ago…“ Hermione was interrupted by a squeaking noise from upstairs… they both were looking at the ceiling…

,,Please tell me those walls are thick enough…“ Hermione whispered, there was a loud muffled moan, and she added: ,,Forget it…“

,,Perhaps we should go out for a walk… if it wouldn’t be that cold outside…“

,,Yes… and if I would stand up now… well…“ Hermione blushed heavily, being happy, that Narcissa had had turned off the light, and gasped in surprise, when she felt a hand on her own cock over her trousers.

,,I can think, what I would see, if you would stand up…“

**tbc...**

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Advises?


End file.
